


Mission first, blowjobs after.

by Albme94



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: AU, Assassination, Blood, Blow Jobs, Cauterization, Cauterizing, Detailed cauterization, Felix being a whiny bitch, Gay, Gunshot Wounds, Hand Jobs, Locus being angry, M/M, Mercenaries, au i guess, lolix, rvb, sucking dick, very homo, wound cauterization, wrote on phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: "I promise--" Felix said in a teasing voice."You can never keep your promises" The taller sighed, crossing his arms."I promise! To just do whatever--""Like the actual mission?""For fucks-'' Felix yeeted out.





	Mission first, blowjobs after.

"Locus, _Locus_... coman please-" Felix stood in front of the taller, holding his hand out "fuck, I just need it, once coman"  
"You said that _last_ time too" Locus sighed.  
Felix pulled his hair back and swallowed "yeah yeah, but _uh_ \--" he shakes his body, like he's a ball of energy. He slips his fingers between the belt and jeans of Locus' pants, tugging himself closer "I _promise_ \--"  
"You can _never_ keep your promises"  
"I promise! To just do _whatever_ \--"  
"Like the actual mission?"  
"For fucks sake -!" Felix let go and pushed himself away and started to walk off.  
Locus waited him to come back and continue begging but he just kept walking, Locus sighed and followed.  
  
" _Target acquired_ , he moves to point A" Felix say over the com, Locus sees him through the sniper "I got him", the second he pulls the trigger, the target gets yanked out the way and another sniper fire at Locus.  
" _Fuck_. He had a friend."  
"Moving in"  
"Felix _wait_ -"  
Locus can see the sniper scout the area for Felix, he got a clear shot of the original target.  
"Taking the kill now"  
And within a second the target was dead.  
" _Mission success_." Locus noted, "Felix?"  
  
He saw the sniper aim and shoot once, then running towards something.  
" _Shit_ " Locus look around and see Felix on the ground "fuck--Felix?"  
The enemy sniper walk over to the body and kicks it, assuming he's dead; Felix stab him _right up_ the sack and kicks his legs down.  
  
" **Fuck** , can you see him?!"  
"Got him"  
" **Take the fucker out!** " Felix yell.  
  
The sniper get up before ultimately collapsing from a headshot.  
Locus makes his way down, Felix got his boot off and knife in hand; trying to pry out the bullet that's stuck in his leg.  
" _Don't_ do that, I'll remove it back at the safe house--"  
" **Fuck off** "  
Locus sigh as he put the sniper rifle and Felix's weapons away, before grabbing and putting him over his shoulder.  
" **Let** me the _fuck_ down!! You **massive** piece of shit!! _I'll fucking stab you!!_ " Felix kick and hit the back but Locus couldn't care less.  
"--you _dumb_ rock--"  
This went on for a while, cursing, yelling, name calling... _the whole kindergarten tantrum._  
" _I hate you..._ " Felix finally said exhausted, Locus sighed.

  
  
Finally arriving, Locus sat him down and Felix took this moment to hit him across the face.  
The taller wiped off some blood from his mouth, looking at the smaller; clearly distressed man.  
"Feel better?"  
" _No_..."  
Locus returned the punch "how about _now_?"  
  
Felix felt his **entire** body burn but mainly his leg, which forced him to fall over and land on his hands "f- _uck_ -" he grabbed his ankle and pulled off the sock.  
Blood pouring out, he put out his hand "give me my knife back."  
"Absolutely not." Locus said before walking off.  
" **Fucking _pussy_!**" Felix threw his shoe at him, before crawling over to his night table and pulling out a pocket knife.

  
  
"Ok _ok_ ok _ok_ " he said before putting the knife inside the wound "gah!"  
" _The fuck_ did I tell you-" Locus took the knife away "I'll help you"  
"I don't **want** your fucking help!"  
" **Felix.** " Locus' voice was firm and dark, very serious. Felix shut up immediately.  
"Are you being _difficult_ because I said **no**?"  
Felix felt his face burn " _pff_ no what the fuck--"  
" _Because_ if that's the reason, **you're being a total baby**."  
  
Felix opened his mouth, pointing his finger aggressively, _ready to unleash hell._  
Locus grabbed the back of the orange-haired's head and _pushed_ it down his cock.  
_While Felix had been whining and bottling up anger, Locus had already opened his pants and pulled out his dick._  
" _Mmghhh_!!" Felix chocked, Locus pushed him down as far as he could, feeling Felix's throat close and cough.  
  
Holding the others hair, Locus moved him up and down until Felix moaned.  
"There... _now you do that._... _tch-_ " Locus let his hand go, and leaning back.  
Felix went to town, letting his tongue lick down the _shaft_ , putting pressure on the _ridge_ and making a _suction_ around the head.  
Locus' face burned up, his member _throbbing with lust_ ; Felix sucked on the head for a while and Locus couldn't stop it, he pushed his hips _up_ and Felix gagged and pulled himself off "ah, _ow_ , wow fuck" he held his throat, tears forming at his eyes.

  
The member even more _sensitive_ due to the cold air, "ffckk--" he moaned.

  
Felix started pumping his hand with his mouth and after five minutes, Locus _filled_ Felix's mouth up.  
"Aah, **that** was _fucking_ awesome" Felix licked his lips and fingers. "Hey Locs" he leaned over, Locus blinked rapidly; riding out his orgasm.  
  
Suddenly the realization of bullet wound came back and Felix fell off the bed, _"oh fuck ow shit fuck--_ "  
Locus sat up and looked at the smaller on the floor " **right. _Bullet_. Yes.**" He got up and got some tweezers, a lighter, a bottle and a knife.  
  
"Hold still..."  
"Yeah yeah alright"  
_Felix did not stay still_ , the second Locus grabbed the bullet and twisted; Felix screamed and yanked his leg back "Fuck fuck just, _fucking pull it out!!_ "  
Locus looked up at him "carefully-"  
"No, _fast_!"  
"Like you've said before... **I'm a _teaser_.**" Locus smirked and pulled it out, blood pouring out; he quickly heated the knife and before placing it over the wound, he opened a bottle of vodka and poured it over.  
  
_Felix didn't even vocally scream anymore, just gaped like a fish._  
  
Locus carefully _tapped_ the wound with the heated knife, _cauterizing_ it.  
It was sealed and he poured the remaining vodka over it.  
He leaned back and watched Felix lie _motionless_ on the ground.  
  
"Hey", no response.  
" _Hey_ " Locus kicked his leg, still nothing.  
He leaned over the smaller " _wake up_ " a small few slaps, Felix groaned and moved around.  
"What?"  
"Glad you're _not_ dead, you'd be hell to bury." Locus got up, helping Felix stand.  
"I didn't make a fuss, _did I_?" He proudly said, and Locus had to agree... He did scream and shout... and _clearly_ let it all out. But he **knew** Felix could've been a lot **worse**.  
"You did good." He gave him a patting on the shoulder before leaving, Felix turned around to look at him "so _good_ you'll do it?" His voice had hope, Locus wasn't a fan of it, but decided... _One last time wouldn't hurt..._  
  
" **Alright.** "  
" _Yesssss_ "  
"Calm down, or I _wont_ do it."  
Felix stood by the wall as Locus got down in his knees, unbuttoning and pulling down Felix's pants.  
"Ready?" Locus sighed, Felix bit his lips and whipped out his member " _born ready._ "  
Locus smiled and swallowed him whole.  
  
**Fin.**


End file.
